


You Already Had Me

by Setsuna3118



Series: A3! Future Fics [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Banri cursed a lot, Established Relationship, Future Fic, I swear, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No beta I die, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, this is sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna3118/pseuds/Setsuna3118
Summary: He missed his boyfriend, Hyodo Juza. Banri hated the fact that he fucking missed him like a lovesick high school girl.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: A3! Future Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869571
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	You Already Had Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first A3! fanfic and first fic I ever written and finished in almost 2 years, English was not my first language, so there might have some grammatical errors, OOCs and stuff. I am sending my apologies in advance. This is a self-indulgent fic since I thirst for fluff JuBan.
> 
> I first played the game last 2017 and just came back when the EN server of the game released, and played the JP server last January 31, 2020.
> 
> And I am using the [A3! LIME Work Skin by associate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489243?style=creator) For their LIME conversations.

Banri was lying down on Itaru’s couch as they were doing a raid in-game, along with Chikage (surprisingly), his mind wasn’t really focused on the game, his mind wanders to a certain guy, who recently graduated, along with him, just get so busy, it is either the man went out for a run with Tasuku every morning and sometimes they went out because they both work for different theatres, as actors of course. And he also started working as an acting coach and took some modeling gigs if he had free time. He hates that _daikon_ already surpassed him in acting. It wasn’t that he hates the idea that he already surpassed him. They still consider themselves rivals even if they are in a relationship. They keep themselves inspired and motivated to do their best in every play. He missed his boyfriend, Hyodo Juza. Banri hated the fact that he fucking missed him like a lovesick high school girl.

"Earth to Banri. NEO." His eyes blinked when he heard Itaru's finger flicked close to his face. He came to his senses and noticed his phone screen indicating that his character had died during the raid.

"Oh shit. Fuck. I am sorry." Banri apologizes.

Itaru shook his head. "Your character stopped halfway, Senpai tried to cover up for you, and still didn't attempt a single attack. I can say that you are thinking about Juza, is it not?" 

There is no way of denying it. He hummed in response. 

"That fucker became too busy right after graduation. I barely see him in our room. He spent most of his time rehearsing at the other theatre troupe with Tasuku-san and at his part-time job. I… missed that bastard.” Banri admitted.

Chikage and Itaru exchange glances at each other and turn back at the Autumn troupe’s leader. 

Itaru spoke first, "You definitely are jealous of him for having most of Juza's time since they now both work together. If everyone didn't know that Tasuku-san's dating Azuma-san, I can say that you are jealous of him, twice as what you're feeling right now."

Ah. He can't deny that. In their rocky first stage being in a relationship, they are still awkward and insecure about each other, Banri always gets jealous of his fans. He knew Juza wouldn’t even dare to do that on him, can you blame him? Juza is undeniably attractive, even the other denies the claim. His teenage self will absolutely deny his attraction. 

Chikage let out a chuckle as he opened his laptop. “You sound like a chick in heat.” 

_What the fuck?_

Banri thinks of a better rebuttal. “You are mistaking me for your boyfriend, Chikage-san. He is someone like the one you described, always when you’re away from your business trip." He stole a glimpse of Itaru who was about to throw something that is reachable at him about revealing that to his boyfriend while he is already escaping from his 'wrath'. It was not that a secret. Everyone knows at Mankai Company that the famous gamer slash streamer Taruchi was moody without his boyfriend, Chikage.

Banri had reminded of what Chikage had said earlier, he was not sex-deprived, he just wanted to talk to him about his rehearsals, listen to his problem regarding his script. He wants to help him, as a leader of the Autumn troupe and as his boyfriend. Isn't that hard to ask? 

He felt his phone vibrate on his hand, it was from Juza.

**10hyodo.**

I reserved a table for us at xxxx, let's meet there at 20:00.

His eyes blinked, that was the restaurant who opened last year and received a lot of good reviews recently. How could he reserve a place for them? He typed something in reply.

**BANRI.**

See you!

Banri pushed all his worries aside, he prepared himself for their dinner date.

* * *

Banri arrived at the said restaurant in casual attire, eyes roaming around, searching for him, he came closer to the familiar purple-haired figure who was seated near the window. 

“I heard that you have to reserve a table for this month ahead.” His lover looked at his reflection at the glass window. 

Juza replies, “It was.” His eyes watched Banri take his seat. "You look good." He murmured. Banri heard it loud and clear. 

“You finally ditched that sandal of yours for this date. I appreciate that.” Banri teased.

“Shut up.”

The couple ate their dinner. Banri can tell that Juza was about to say something. He takes his lover’s hand. “I know you want to say something. You did rent a VIP room for us."

Juza took a deep sigh. "Settsu, I actually booked this room for us a month after this restaurant opened. I wanted to do something new. Today is actually an anniversary for me, the date today is the date where I knew that I love you, you're the person that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life."

Banri was taken aback by his words. Juza was never once the person who opened up his feelings. How can he say such words with a straight face? Well, he is Hyodo Juza.

He chuckles, "Are you turning into a sap, Hyodo? That was the sappiest line that I ever heard. Were you practicing your line on me?"

Juza, "Will you please shut up for a while, Settsu? You're ruining the mood. What you are saying contradicts your emotions, you're just about to cry." 

_What?_

He touched his face and felt his tears flowing down to his cheeks. What his boyfriend said was saying is true and it hit him right to the core? He knew deep inside that is a hundred percent true. Juza wasn't the type to joke around.

Juza continues, "Look, I am sorry for spending less of my time with you for the past few months when I knew Tasuku-san was looking for an apartment for him and Azuma-san, it also gave me an idea to go along with the search also, since I want us to live together. Before you ask, yes. I already found one that is why I really need to get one before this day." He took a box from his pocket, then kneel in front of him, he opened the velvet box in front of him, it was a ring and a key to their apartment."You know that I ain't romantic, I couldn't convey my feelings through words, you know that but… let’s live and get married together, Settsu Banri, just the two of us. Growing together as individuals, as actors, as couples.” 

Banri didn’t expect this, his tears kept on flowing down. “Juza. You worked so hard for this, how can you be sure that I will say yes?”

“During our first few months in Mankai Company, when you ‘blamed’ me that you found something that makes you inspired to act. And I am something that makes you fired up. I know that I have to pay for it for the rest of my life, plus if you say no, that doesn’t stop me from pursuing you until you say yes.”

Banri covered his face with his hand. “Fuck you, Hyodo Juza we’re technically living together in the dorm. How dare you to say that you ain’t romantic but are spurting fucking romantic words right now? And you still remember that?”

“Of course, and I wouldn't want to waste my few months of practicing my proposal, I already thought everything you can say, and you are almost about to ruin it”

“Aaugh! Shut up. Fuck. Yes. Let’s marry and live together.” With that, Juza took the ring off the box and wore it on Banri’s ring finger, he took a good look at the ring to his finger.

Banri demands, “Where’s yours?” As he started groping at his pockets and took the other box out and grabbed Juza’s hand as he wore it on him, then Juza’s pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Thank you.” His now-fiancee whispered. 

_It is real._

_He is now engaged to the first man who gave his super ultra easy mode of a life a challenge, a purpose. The man who inspires him to be a better actor, and as an individual, a man ever loved more than himself._

Banri cleared his throat. He needs to give him a proper answer, without cursing this time. He whispers. "Hyodo Juza, I accept your proposal. I will marry you. And let's start living together. I love you."

His heart throbbed loudly when the taller man whispers back. "I love you too."

“I can’t believe this. You’re officially mine now.”

“What the hell are you saying? You already had me when you stepped your foot at Ouka high.”

  
  


**BANRI.**

HYODO FUCKING PROPOSED TO ME. AND I SAID YES.

**Itaru-Chigasaki**

GG Banri!👌🏻

**Chikage-Utsuki**

I knew it. Chigasaki owes me 5000 yen.💵

**Azuma-Y**

Congratulations! Good job, Tasuku. 💕

**Itaru-Chigasaki**

Bad senpai. I owe you nothing.💢

**Omi-F**

Congratulations, Juza and Banri!

**70h!Ta1**

Congratulations Ban-chan and Juza-san.🥳🥳🥳

**Sakyo-Furuichi**

Congratulations to both of you.

**Tasuku-Takato**

Congratulations! Your work wasn’t gone into waste, Juza.

**10hyodo.**

Thank you, Tasuku-san. You helped me a lot to make this happen.

**9mon-baseball**

Congrats, nii-chan and Banri. 😭 Even though I don’t know what nii-chan likes about him. 😩 YOU BETTER BE GOOD TO NII-CHAN, BANRI. 😤

**muku-prince**

Congratulations Juchan and Banri-san. Reading my entire shoujo manga collection has been paid well, Juchan.😌

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to fangirl about JuBan, TasuAzu and GuyTsumu or just A3! In general at me on Twitter. @setsuna3118


End file.
